Convalesce
by Anabel1136
Summary: What if Christian never sent that e-mail to Ana after she left? What if they never got back together? Nora Smith is sarcastic, brazen, and dauntless. But after accepting a position at Grey Enterprises Holdings, she finds herself unveiling a new-more submissive-side to herself. What will it take for her mysterious CEO to let go of his past and move on with her? CHRISTIANxOC
1. Admittance

_**Alright, so after all the reviews I feel like this needed clearing up. YES, THIS IS AN EVENTUAL OCxCHRISTIAN PAIRING. If you get nightmares at night of Christian having sex with other females and wake up in terror then this fic is probably not for you. Honestly, turn around. Ana will most likely pop up eventually but no, they are not getting back together. I wanted to see what it would be like if Ana and Christian never ended up together, try not to lose sleep over it. I realize lots of people love AnaxChristian, and trust me when I say I do too. This is just a little story I did on my own time.**_

_**Anyways, thanks so much to all the **_**civil**_** and **_**mature**_** reviews! :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**Admittance**

The doors open.

Andrea is gazing at me with kind eyes as I exit the elevator. She's Mr. Grey's assistant and one of the many blondes that are employed at Grey Enterprises Holdings, but somehow she seems different. More real. Like maybe she doesn't spend 5 hours getting ready every morning. But for what it's worth - I like her, which is an important thing considering she is now my boss.

"Nora, welcome to your first day at GEH." She holds out her hand with a wide smile plastered on her flawless face. She seems anxious. _For what?_

"Thank you, Andrea. I must admit, I'm a bit nervous. I've never worked for such a high end company before." _Not that I ever needed to, _I'm about to add, but I don't. I don't think explaining my colored past is really a good way to start my first day. I shake her hand.

"That's just fine. Mr. Grey only hires the best so I'm sure you'll do great." For some reason I get the feeling she is more so speaking to herself than to me.

She leads me behind the large sandstone desk, directly facing Mr. Grey's office. "This is where you'll be working. I'm assuming Sarah talked you through most of the basics already, correct?"

I nod.

Stacks of files and papers sit between two expensive looking computer monitors and matching keyboards. In front of them are ritzy twin leather work chairs and I sink down into one. Yes, I think I could get used to this. From this spot I can see out over the landscape of Seattle, and isn't it beautiful. I feel so secluded - up high in the sky safely hidden within GEH. It's a rainy day, clouds fog most of the view and I can only see a few buildings - but I never really liked sunshine anyways. Andrea continues talking as she gathers a few sheets together.

"You can get set up while I run over Mr. Grey's schedule. It should only take a couple minutes. Anything else?"

It takes me a moment to realize that she's talking to me as I attempt to sit upright in my chair. "No - thank you, Andrea. I think I have it covered." I smile up to her and wait until she disappears into Mr. Grey's office to sigh heavily.

I now officially work at Grey Enterprises Holdings under the command of the successful and oh-so-very-rich Christian Grey. A part of me wants to tear ass out of here and go home and watch bad 80's movies with my roommate Carter for eternity. But I push it aside and make room for the other half that actually wants to take this job somewhere. I've been from one rich millionaire to the next and relying on them to carry my way through Seattle University where I've been studying psychology for the past 4 years. I don't plan on stopping this trend any time soon however - and I will admit Mr. Grey seems a promising candidate. It's quick cash and I've actually grown to enjoy parts of these relationships, but I also want to have a life. I want to have a job, buy my own clothes, pay my own rent, and do things most 22 year olds should be doing. It's an odd aspiration, but I've never experienced having to scuttle coins together to make a payment. I'm starting to believe I might be missing out on something that I deserve. No one should have it as easy as me.

I boot up the computer. Within seconds its completely open and I enter my company email. I'm not surprised to see I have no new messages awaiting me.

Suddenly I hear the sound of my iPhone and I shuffle through my purse to retrieve it. It's Carter.

***To congratulate you on your first day I have decided to have dinner ready for you when you return tonight ;)***

I roll my eyes and text back quickly.

***Oh no. I'm scared.***

***Are you mocking my cooking skills?***

***Yes.***

***Yeah, well, you need not fear. I was just going to order pizza.***

***Cheese? :)***

***Of course. Is there even any other kind of pizza in the world?***

I giggle and look up to reassure myself the coast is clear.

***Carter, I'm at work. You're going to get me fired. ON MY FIRST DAY.***

***I get it, okay. See you tonight, Smith ;)***

***See you tonight, Knox.***

I hear the door open and put my phone down just in time to see a blushing Andrea exit Mr. Grey's office. Her appearance is almost laughable as she closes the door - her breathing is noticeably heavier, her skin is flushed, and I think I notice a few more buttons undone on her blouse. _Damn, _does Mr. Grey have this effect on every one of his employees? _Or maybe him and Andrea are..?_

"Any news, Andrea?" I ask a little too quickly as my thoughts wander into dangerous territory. Andrea looks up with wide eyes.

"Yes, there are a few things I would like you to add to Mr. Grey's schedule. I have them written down here." Andrea hands me a note pad listed with a few event dates.

"Will do." I smile.

"There is one more thing that is required of Mr. Grey's employees."

"What is it?"

"You'll need to sign a Non Disclosure Agreement." _What? An NDA? What crazy shit is going on around here that I need to sign an NDA?_

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I say.

Andrea shrugs, I think she's trying to act casual. "Mr. Grey is a very private man. He gets very irritated when matters of his personal life are leaked into the media."

"I see." I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. He's young, he's rich, he's attractive - his sex life is probably off the walls. I picture a long line of impeccably dressed blondes standing outside his doorway just hoping they are the next one to be taken in. If word got out about man-whore Christian Grey, I don't think he'd be able to shake his reputation.

Andrea fishes the NDA from the stack of papers in her hands and gives it to me. I don't even bother reading it as I sign in ink and hand it back. She smiles and begins working on her own computer as I begin entering events into Mr. Grey's online calendar. Most of them are various openings, appearances, charity events - everything you'd expect from a big time CEO. The only event that catches my eye is an opening to an art gallery Friday night sponsored by none other than Peter McQueen.

Peter was the first among my long line of millionaire bachelors - although bachelor probably isn't the best wording. He's almost 70. But when you're 18 and just moving into the shittiest apartment you've ever seen, 70 suddenly doesn't seem so old. Luckily we ended on good terms and talk from time to time. Occasionally he'll ask me if I want to resume what we had but I always decline. Although I do have him to thank for my lovely 2011 Porsche Boxster currently occupying one of the parking spaces outside - we'd never work. For obvious reasons.

For the next few hours Andrea has me do a few more menial, time consuming tasks that seem to make the day go by with efficient speed. When I look back at the clock I notice lunch is only an hour away and I attempt to silence the grumbling in my stomach.

I turn to Andrea. "I'm going to get some coffee, would you like anything?"

She looks back at me with a tight smile. She's still anxious. "Just some water, please. Thank you, Nora."

"Of course." With that I walk toward the small enclosed eating area that still somehow manages to look sleek and grab some water and a cup of coffee. Within minutes I am back and am welcomed to the sight of an empty waiting area. Andrea is gone and for some reason I don't really know what to do with myself. Setting the water down by her side I get back to editing the schedule.

Not even a minute later I see Mr. Grey's door burst open and hear a cold voice snap, "Andrea."

In enters one of the most gorgeous men I've had the pleasure to look upon. He's tall with wild copper hair and a tense demeanor. His suit is grey and he has the first two buttons of his dress shirt undone and suddenly I feel like a teenager again - I'm heating up shamefully at the sight of his exposed collar bone. But it's not until he storms toward my desk that I notice his eyes - bright, conflicting grey. They are registering me with a fire that I am uncontrollably eager to explore and I sense myself exit my body. Suddenly it feels as if my earth has shifted on its axis and I am frozen under his man's gaze.

"Mr. Grey." I breathe, because I don't think I can say anything else.

He pauses for a moment.

"Where is Andrea?" His voice is clipped. _Nice to see you too._

"I'm not quite sure, Mr. Grey. I got up to get something to drink and she was gone when I got back."

His look gets tighter and I think he's angry. _With who? Andrea? She's probably just going pee - calm down, Grey!_

"Fine. I'll need you to cancel my 12 o'clock meeting-something came up."

"Of course, Mr. Grey." I try and fail miserably to strengthen my voice.

"Thank you, Miss..?"

"Smith." I say, getting to my feet to meet him face to face. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to work since he is quite taller than I.

"Nora Smith." I swallow.

For a moment I think his eyes alight with amusement before he quickly recovers his glare. "Miss Smith." And with that he disappears back into his cove before I even get the chance to check out his backside.

_Whoa. That's Christian Grey? The photos of him don't nearly give him credit._

I stand there stock still until Andrea comes back. I'm not sure how long it's been exactly, but long enough for my feet to start aching. I feel unhinged - like that brief encounter completely unearthed something within me that I can't quite place. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Nora, are you alright? You look flushed."

_Yeah no shit, _I'm about to say but I stop myself. _Flushed? I don't blush! _"What?"

"Are you feeling well?" She's settling back into her chair with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh yes. Mr. Grey just told me to cancel his 12 o'clock meeting." I say as if that were a viable explanation.

Her face falls. "Mr. Grey was here?"

"Yes. He asked where you were." _Is he the reason she's been so anxious today? _"Andrea, is there a problem? You seem nervous."

She looks down and pinches an invisible piece of lint from her pencil skirt. "It's nothing, really."

And suddenly I am also overwhelmed with anxiety. I'm not sure why, but her unease seems to be rubbing off on me as well - and I don't do unease. I lean toward her and force her to look into my eyes. "Andrea, I know you're my boss and all-but I hope we can also be friends. I mean, we're going to be working together now. I swear if you don't want me to say a word to anyone, I won't. I want you to trust me." I smile at her as I cross my hand over my chest.

She visibly relaxes and I inwardly sigh. Maybe now she can give me some answers. "Mr. Grey has been very... agitated these past few months. More so than usual. All of us around here have had to walk on eggshells around him for fear of our jobs and he's disposed of practically all his new employees."

_Shit._

"So you think he's going to fire me?"

She nods apologetically.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think happened to make Mr. Grey so agitated?" I ask before I can stop myself. I hope I didn't cross a line. Andrea looks startled at my question, like nobody has ever asked her what she thinks before. She opens her mouth as if to speak but immediately shuts it and shakes her head. "I can't say - NDA." She says in simple explanation.

"But you do suspect something, right?"

"Yes."

_Hmm. _"If I figure it out will you tell me?" I raise a brow in silent challenge.

She pauses and stares and the table for a moment before coming to an internal conclusion.

"Yes."

I smile smugly. I'm a woman on a mission. When Nora Smith puts her mind to something, she is never let down. I reassure myself I have nothing left to do and delve into my Christian Grey research project. During lunch I scavenger through the internet finding several different articles on Christian Grey's many awards, his surprising contributions to world hunger, but nothing noteworthy to my cause. I'm not even ashamed of my outright admiration of him when I go through Google images - he's really quite beautiful. I decide to narrow my search and look into his most recent events within the last 6 months.

I come across a WSU school newsletter published 4 months ago. It's an interview with Christian on his contribution to WSU written by a girl named Katherine Kavanagh.

I open another tab and put in a Google Images search for her, but nothing comes up but a few school photos. _Shit, dead end._

Going back to the article I skim though it and find that a different girl interviewed Mr. Grey - one Anastasia Steele. _Hmm._

I return to Google Images and enter in her name. Several copies of the same image pop up - Mr. Grey standing with his arm around a pretty young girl with long chestnut hair and big blue eyes. Anastasia Steele. I smile wickedly as I feel the answer to Mr. Grey's irritability may be nearing. Switching back to Google I type her name back in and am faced with several articles all on Christian and the "Mystery Girl" he was seen with at the WSU graduation. There are others that claim several people have witnessed the two of them out in public before, but no more pictures.

_This is it._ I'm sure of it. Now I just need confirmation from Andrea and then we can work on how to get Mr. Grey out of his funk. I just got this job and I am determined not to lose it over my CEO's sexual frustration. But even if Andrea does agree that this Anastasia Steele is the pit of our problem, I doubt she'll know exactly what happened. Perhaps that will have to be dragged out of Mr. Grey himself?

I almost laugh right there. _Yeah right, like I'll get anything out of him. I can't even be in the same room as him without feeling faint._

It's when Andrea gets back that I realized I've worked straight through lunch, but I ignore the grumbling in my stomach and turn to Andrea with a smirk.

"Anastasia Steele." I say simply.

Andrea stops wide eyed at the desk. She hushes me and scurries around into her leather chair. "What are you talking about?" Her voice is quiet.

"Anastasia Steele. She's the reason Mr. Grey has been so upset these past few months, isn't she?" I whisper, and suddenly I flash back to my days in high school where gossiping was my one true obsession. Only now I'm gossiping about my ridiculously gorgeous and mysterious CEO.

A look of anxiety washes over Andrea and eventually she nods. I smile, victorious. "Alright, so what are we going to do about it?"

"What?" She looks utterly dumbfounded.

"About Mr. Grey? We have to do something." _I don't want to get fucking fired!_

"I told you, Nora, Mr. Grey is extremely gentle on such matters. You don't understand how angry he can get sometimes."

_I have an idea. _"How long have you worked for him?"

"Over 4 years now."

"And you can honestly say you're not even a little bit worried about him?"

"Nora, no. Leave it." She's speaking at full volume now, and I stop. Although Andrea doesn't exactly act it, she's still my boss. If I lose my job now, all this snooping will have been for nothing.

I nod. _Fine, I'll fix Mr. Grey on my own time._

* * *

As soon as I'm through the door of our apartment I am slugged with a lovable Carter. His skinny frame is enveloping me in a huge hug and I have to fight for air. "Oh Nora, today has been so dreadful without you!"

I laugh and peel myself from his arms. "What are you talking about?"

He ruffles his dark brown hair and sighs over dramatically in a way only Carter can while sauntering into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of pizza from the box he flops down at the counter. Our apartment is small and simple, but neither of us ever cared for having an extravagant place. The fact that the Park South Apartments have an gym and a pool to go along with the room also make living here a comfortable experience. Both Carter and I love our little apartment, even with all its cheap flaws. "I spent all day watching Keeping up with the Kardashian's. You were right - its terrifying."

I shake my head and sit down next to him. "I told you."

"I know you did, and because of your absence I was subjected to that for hours on end!" He says hysterically, jokingly slapping my shoulder.

Just then I realize how tight my clothes are and I get up to change. The dress code at GEH is terribly dull - limiting their employees to just black and white attire. Not that I don't have enough black and white clothing, if anything I have too much clothing altogether. But seriously, there needs to be a Casual Friday or something. I vaguely wonder if Mr. Grey himself has to follow his own dress code. _Who corrects him when he gets out of line I wonder?_

I walk into my room, ridding myself of my tight checkered top and skirt and quickly shrug on some sweats. Glancing at the mirror I'm gratified to see that my makeup has managed to stay relatively presentable throughout the day - although failing to hide the circles under my dark eyes. My ridiculously long baby brown hair is a little frizzed, but otherwise decent. I hurriedly brush it out and make my way to the kitchen. "So Nora Smith, how was your first day at Grey Enterprises Holdings?"

Carter raises his eyebrows suggestively and I know what he is really asking.

"Nothing happened." I say simply, grabbing a slice of pizza and joining Carter on our overly plushy leather couch. He gawks at me.

"What? You mean you don't already have Christian Grey wrapped around your finger?" He smiles and bites into his pizza.

"No I only talked to him once, Carter."

"That's usually all the time you need. I'm beginning to doubt your skills, Smith."

I shrug. "He's going to me more difficult."

"Why do you say that?"

For a moment I pause and realize I've signed an NDA. How am I going to tell Carter anything that goes on at my job now? _Maybe Andrea could make him sign one too? Yeah, right._

"He's... different." I fill my mouth with pizza before my face gets the chance to break out into a smile. _Why does Christian Grey make me so giggly?_

_"_Uh oh." Carter says alarmingly.

"What?"

"Nora Smith, no."

"Carter, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"He's not different. He's just like every other rich bachelor out there, okay?" Carter is growing more serious.

"Carter?"

"First it's 'he's different' and before you know it you two are writing your wedding vows!"

I gawk at him. Is he being serious? Okay, yes, he is different. However I most certainly do not have any intention of saying "I do" anytime soon. Actually - ever.

I feel like I'm going to throw up. Me? Married? _No way._

"I don't even know if I want to even pursue him, Carter. I just mean it's not going to be easy getting on his good side. According to his assistant he's been a real prick lately." I stop myself before I say anymore. _NDA, Nora! Shut the fuck up!_

"What? Why?"

"I can't say."

Carter narrows his eyes. "How come?"

"Mr. Grey makes all his employees sign NDA's."

Carter groans and sinks into the couch, pouting like a whiny toddler. "But that means we won't be able to gossip about your hot CEO."

"Sorry." I say, switching on the T.V.

"So, then what can you tell me about Mr. Money?" Carter inquires.

"He's certainly got a thing for blondes." I smirk. "All of his employees are perfect and fair haired."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yep. It's a good thing I did the interview back before I went brunette, huh?"

"Guess so. Well, I suppose every guy's got a type." And then I'm brought back to the picture of the abstruse Anastasia Steele. She was skinny, pale, and brunette and extremely nothing like the people hired at GEH. Another mystery to add to the many I have listed under Christian Grey.

That's the last we speak of him. However that doesn't stop the dreams I have that night of grey suits and dark eyes.


	2. Solicitation

CHAPTER 2:

**Solicitation**

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"Nora, it's good to hear from you, sweetheart!" His voice is warm and inviting. Peter McQueen may be over 3 times my age, but he still knows how to make a girl blush. I can give him that.

"Hi, Peter. I was calling about that art gallery you're sponsoring Friday night?"

"Ah yes, I'll send over two tickets. One for that Carter boy you adore so much." I grin a little at how well he knows me.

"Thank you so much, Peter."

"Anything for you, Nora."

I hang up. I haven't told Carter about Friday night, but I'm certain he'd want to go and check out Mr. Money for himself. Sometimes I think Carter is more caught up in my lifestyle then I am. Maybe it's because he knows if I can't make enough money, he's screwed. He never went to college, he's never even had a job. He'd be lost without me to support him. And in all honesty - I'd be lost without him too.

It's my official second day at GEH, and I'm still so excited. I've never had a real job all for myself and not knowing where this one could take me is such an exhilarating thought. But even though I'd give anything to keep this job, my thoughts are becoming increasingly distracted since I am now aware of the glorious male specimen behind the door to Mr. Grey's office.

I've tried everything to get my mind off of that man. It's pathetic, really - just how badly I am sucked up into his current after only a 2 minute conversation with him. I am not one to obsess over men. Their money - yes, but not the actual man. It's a both welcoming and vexatious feeling.

Andrea has been swamped this morning. I'm lucky if I even get the chance to see her at all. She's been running around since I arrived, apparently stating that Mr. Grey is in a more unsavory mood than usual. _Is that even possible? _I feel bad for her and wonder idly if she's ever thought about quitting. But then again, when you have a CEO that looks like Christian Grey, she would probably be willing to wear a banana peel to work if he told her to.

She's shuffling some papers together as I turn to her. "Andrea, is there anything I can help you with? You seem swamped this morning." I say, forcing a smile to cover my concern.

"Perhaps. Just let me run over Mr. Grey's schedule today and I'll get back to you."

_Oh, hell no. _Andrea has been running errands for him all morning and now she's going to have to take his fury head on? _She'll probably burst into tears._ "Andrea, let me do that."

The words are out before I can stop them.

"What?" She looks shocked. "Oh no, Nora, you don't need to. Really - it's alright."

"Andrea, you've been busy all morning. And if Mr. Grey is really as upset as you say he is, you shouldn't have to face anymore of that today. Let me." _And also I'll get to see him. But I'll just keep that to myself, thank you._

Andrea stays stock still with a stack of papers in her arms and just looks at me. "Are you sure?" She asks as if I just volunteered to go up into space.

"Of course, how bad can it be?" I smile.

She hands me his schedule, and the way she stares at me makes me feel like she's looking at me for the last time. _Seriously, he's not that bad. _

Before I can let in another word she's heading for the elevator, off to do yet another of Mr. Grey's many tasks. I roll my eyes - he really needs to give that girl a raise.

I quickly scan over his schedule for the day - various meetings, conference calls, nothing too difficult. _Well at least he's having an easy day. _

I walk over to the door, take a reassuring breath, knock twice, and enter. My foot catches on the carpet and I suddenly lose my balance. For a moment I'm sure I'm about to fall head first to the ground, but I quickly collect myself. I freeze, realizing where I am and look up.

Immediately I'm met with those grey eyes that have been cemented in my mind since the first time I saw them. Their stressed, conflicted, and utterly astray. I want to run to him and comfort him for reasons that are completely lost on me. My grip tightens on the papers in my hands and briefly I wonder if I'm the only one who feels the surge in the room.

He's sitting at his desk, both his hands fisted on the table and his mouth in a straight line. I can't tell if he saw my blundering entrance, but his impatient demeanor tells me he did. Even with his unkempt hair and unbuttoned wrinkled shirt he looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine, and he is so beautiful. I have to blink my eyes and couple times to confirm that he's really in front of me. My mouth moves, but I can't seem to make any noise.

"Miss Smith." He says, I think a bit harsher than he means.

"Mr. Grey, I'm here to run over your schedule for the day. If it's not a good time I can come back later." Suddenly I feel like I've entered the principal's office and he's telling me he's about to call my mother. I want fix my hair, touch up my makeup and straighten out my black dress but the papers in my hands prevent me from any sort of movement. He notices my awkward shuffling and I think he takes pity on me.

"No that's quite alright, Miss Smith. Please, sit." He holds a hand to the white leather seat before his desk. I sit obediently and am just noticing the scale of his office. It's clean and white and perfectly polished. Everything is in order and suddenly I'm afraid to touch anything. I look down at his schedule and cross my legs, hoping to shrink myself down with some childish conception that maybe he won't see me. He intimidates me terribly, and it's such an anomalous feeling.

"Well, Mr. Grey you have an 10:00 meeting with the head of the communications department. You should be out by 10:30. You have from then till 11:30 off, and then you have a visit by an Elena Lincoln." I unavoidably pause. Elena Lincoln? _I know that name. _Peter spoke of her once. Apparently she had a business offer for him of some kind but he ended up declining. He never said exactly why, only that he didn't trust her. Peter always had an impeccable gift at reading people. After that, all I know is that something bad happened between them and he never spoke another word of her. _So what is Mr. Grey doing with Elena Lincoln then, hm?_

"Is there a problem, Miss Smith?" His voice is hard but his face portrays a look of curiosity.

_Shit. _

"Er - no. Nothing, Mr. Grey." I swallow and try to recollect my thoughts.

"Miss Smith." And I realize it's an order.

"It's nothing, really. I'm acquaintances with someone who has done a business deal or two with Miss Lincoln, is all."

"Really?" I am now sure I have piqued his interest, and a feeling of gratitude washes over me. _Oh my, I have all of Mr. Grey's attention._

I nod at him and I allow myself to gaze at his bright grey eyes.

"Who would that be, Miss Smith?"

"Peter McQueen."

He raises an eyebrow and I think I notice a ghost of a smirk play on his lips. "And how do you know Mr. McQueen, exactly?"

_Well, you see, Mr. Grey, I was his play doll for a year after I graduated high school. I acted like I was hopelessly infatuated with him and in return got designer handbags and sports cars. _

"He's a family friend." I smile.

"That's quite a family friend." He's gliding his index finger across his lower lip and suddenly I am squirming in my seat. "I'm going to an art gallery he's sponsoring Friday night, I believe. Am I safe to assume you'll be there as well?"

"Possibly," I say.

He doesn't say anything, only continues soothing that finger over his perfectly sculpted lips. I have the sudden urge to throw the papers down and jump across the desk and do unspeakable things to him, but I don't. My palms are sweating and I'm losing my focus. Confusion fogs my mind - why am I effected by him so terribly? Usually it's the other way around. I'm used to having men at my heels, showering me with money and whispering my name in my ear like a prayer. But when I'm with Christian Grey I am so shamefully willing to do anything he tells me to. It's exalting.

I run over the rest of his schedule, aching to get away and figure out what's happening to me. Mr. Grey doesn't speak, only watches me with an intensity that I haven't seen from him before. His eyes are darker and I get the feeling he's pondering something but I am lost as to what it is. He's a true mystery.

"That's all, is there anything else you'll be needing, Mr. Grey?" I say as I stand, taking a moment to straighten out my dress. It's completely black and long sleeved, cutting off at the knee and hugs my curves perfectly. I'll admit it definitely does a boost to my self-confidence.

"How will you be getting to the art gallery on Friday?" He asks out of nowhere.

My brown eyes widen at his question. _What?_

"I'll be driving my friend and I. It's close to where I live."

His brow furrows for a moment. "What will you be driving?"

_Excuse me? _Why does he need to know that?

"I have a 2011 Porsche Boxster."

He pauses, looking as if he's working through some internal struggle. "Drive safely, Miss Smith." He says it and I know it's a command and not some friendly advice.

"Yes, sir." I say, my eyes still wide and looking at him intently. He shuffles in his seat before nodding, "that will be all."

"Of course." And with that I scramble in my most graceful way out of his office.

* * *

I don't see Mr. Grey the rest of my week at GEH. Apparently the visit from Elena Lincoln happened in my absence - something I'm both disappointed in and grateful for. Andrea's mood has relaxed more now that the week is almost over. Apparently Mr. Grey has backed off from her a bit and in return Andrea has been considerably more talkative. I like her, and even though most of the time it feels like I'm the one calming her down, she's easy to speak to.

I'm tossing and turning in bed and exhausted from my lack of sleep. I turn over and glance at the clock. Groaning, I realize I've been lying awake all night and its already 5:00 am.

I shuffle out of bed, pulling on some work out shorts and an old t shirt. Grabbing my iPhone and some ear buds I burst out the front door, intent on going for a long run. I don't start work until 8:00 and I can't even remember the last time I worked out.

So I run. I'm not sure how long I do, or even where I go. I'm just taking every street and turning random corners, trying to shake my head of all my jumbled thoughts from my first week at GEH. I can feel the burn in my legs and the sweat on my forehead. Vaguely I wonder why anyone would find this enjoyable - it's absolutely painful - but it's helping and distracting me. I realize jogging is a type of therapy a lot of people seem to find helpful, but I like to think of it as a last resort.

I stop once I feel my legs shaking and heave heavy breaths on the sidewalk. After a few minutes I can finally stand straight and take in my surroundings. I'm somewhere in Pike Place Market, outside some decent apartment buildings. The sky is grey and foggy and I know it will rain soon. The icy air is sticking knives into my throat as I breathe in and I sit on the ground.

That's when I notice a shuffling noise coming from one of the alleys in between two apartment buildings. It stops for a moment, then continues. _Holy shit, is someone breaking in?_

I get up, momentarily evening my breath before moving to investigate - my curiosity getting the better of me. Quietly I make my way to the side of the building and hoping the pounding of my heart doesn't give me away. I look around the corner and see a tall figure dressed in grey sweats and a sweatshirt. He's staring up at one of the windows and leaning against the wood of the building.

_What the hell? He better not have a gun..._

I steal myself and move around the corner. "Hey!" I exclaim.

The figure jumps and turns to face me and my mouth drops. His expression is expectant at first, but as he makes me out his face contorts with anger.

_Fuck._

"Mr. Grey?"


	3. Altercation

_**Okay, lets try this again. **_

_**You may be a little lost this chapter if you haven't read the Master of the Universe outtakes - - But seriously, they're magical so why wouldn't you have read them already...?**_

_**Anyways, be aware once again that this IS NOT AN ANAxCHRISTIAN STORY. DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ ON AND HATE THE FACT THAT CHRISTIAN COULD FIND SOMEONE BESIDES ANA ATTRACTIVE. I THOUGHT YOU PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE. ALSO DISMISS MY TERRIBLE KNOWLEDGE OF CAR TOWING IN THIS CHAPTER :)**_

_**So here we go...**_

_**(Psst, Mercurial Fifty is mercurial.)**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**Altercation**

"Mr. Grey?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I gasp. "What?"

"Were you following me?"

I shake my head, both in response and utter confusion. _What the fuck am I doing here? What about you, Grey?!_

He's glaring at me with such intensity that I can't look away. Suddenly he's moving towards me and I'm stuck in my spot.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" He's practically shouting now. Part of me wants to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness while another part is ready to scream back at him. I decide to go with somewhere in the middle. "I was on a run and I thought someone was breaking in."

He looks like he's about to tell me to stand in the corner and think about my actions, but instead he paces back and forth shuffling both hands through his wild copper locks.

"Trust me, seeing my CEO standing in an alleyway was the last thing I was expecting to find." I say in a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood. It only flames him on.

"Great, a smart mouth on this one too." He mutters to himself and pauses, glancing back up at the window. After a beat he grabs my arm in a merciless grip and drags me out of the alley and doesn't stop until we reach the sidewalk.

"Let go!" I shout and attempt to peel his fingers from my arm.

He turns and glares at me with unfeeling grey eyes. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

I stare at him completely dumbfounded at this whole encounter. "What? No, I told you I just went on a run."

He still has my arm in his grip. "Can you let go? You're hurting me." I say as if talking to a small child.

It takes him a moment until he registers what I've said. Suddenly he lets go and jumps back as if he's just touched a hot plate and looks at me. "Do not tell anyone about this."

"What?"

"You've signed an NDA."

"Why do you immediately think I would tell anyone?" Annoyance is boiling up in me and I am failing to keep the lid on. _How dare he?_

He stares at me with a look of confusion and momentary absence. I can see the gears working in his head. Mr. Grey is a business man, he understands deals and acquisitions - so I give him one. "Who's apartment is that?"

"What?"

"If you tell me whose window you were peeking in on, I swear to never bring it up ever again."

"Why the fuck do you care?"

_He sure does like his swear words._ I'm glaring at him now and we are both in a battle of wills. Dark brown eyes on conflicting grey. I am terribly intimidated but also incredibly irritated and have lost a good portion of my self control.

I don't understand. None of this adds up. Why is my big shot boss in Pike Place Market so early in the morning creeping in on some poor soul's window? If he wanted to keep tabs on someone, shouldn't he have people to do that for him? Unless he didn't trust his people enough and needed to do it himself. But what could brooding, unfeeling Christian Grey ever care about enough to sneak down to Pike Place Market every morning to monitor?

And then it clicks and I take a step back.

"Anastasia Steele." I whisper.

I watch his face as it contorts from pure shock to unwavering fury and every emotion in between. "How the fuck do you know that name?"

"I saw the picture of you two at her graduation 3 months ago." I say, having no intention of telling him exactly how I found it.

His face softens in relief.

"Look, I really don't want to lose my job so I'm just going to go. You can continue on with - whatever you were doing." Suddenly I feel very nervous. "I really like working at GEH. It's the first real job I've had, but if you're going to fire me then I understand." I say truthfully. Who would want to keep some nosy employee around when there are plenty of prettier, blonder ones to choose from?

I peek up at him with wide eyes and see he's regarding me impassively. When he doesn't speak, I know I have my answer, "right. I will see you at the gallery opening tonight, Mr. Grey."

With that, I take off at a full sprint - wishing to get away from him as fast as possible. _Shit, _I made it 4 days at GEH before I got fired. Perhaps Carter is right - the real world isn't for me. Somehow I always manage to fuck things up. I had dreams of working my way up and becoming a successful business woman. I'd be able to make my own money and support Carter and I. But now I realize I was never cut out for a life like that. I'll marry a rich man, and live my life filled with jewelry and sports cars - wondering why I still feel empty inside.

That's the life for me, I know it now.

* * *

I don't even bother going into GEH. It's obvious I have no place there. Having to face Mr. Grey at the art gallery is already excruciating enough, but Carter thinks it will be good for me. I haven't told him, but in all actuality I'm going because Peter is there. Peter will be ready and willing to have me back, I'm sure, and after the incident with Grey I couldn't be more happy to be back. I miss the good old days where I didn't have to worry about controlling CEO's and their terribly confusing sex lives.

Carter is looking dashing as usual in his black tux, perfectly imperfect dark hair, and bright blue eyes. I picture both of us showing up, him looking all wide smiles and me dressed head to toe in midnight blue Valentino.

"Come on, Nora. Lighten up, you usually love these sort of things." Carter shuffles into the driver's seat of my Porsche Boxster. I smile inwardly knowing this has become a normal thing for him. Every time we go somewhere I'm always forcing him to drive and now it's just an old habit of his.

"I know, Carter." I murmur, gazing out at the Park South Apartments sign.

"Fuck, Nora, now you're making me depressed." He shakes his head in exasperation and puts the keys in the ignition. We drive in silence - he knows better than to push me when I'm in one of my moods and I am grateful for that. Carter is a good friend, despite what others say. My family is sure he is just with me because I give him a place to live, but I know that's not the only reason. He's like a brother to me, and considering I was an only child, it means a lot to me that he cares so much.

There are flashes and suddenly I am pulled from my haze. I look out the window and see several photographers, all itching to get a picture at every big name making their way into the gallery. Carter slides out of the car and is replaced by a man in a sharp black tux. After a beat my door opens and Carter is easing me out of the Porsche. Cameras erupt as we make our way up the grand staircase to the sleek gallery doors.

Carter and I are smiling, both of us have been in enough similar situations to know how to handle paparazzi, but I can tell he's just as annoyed as I am. Once we enter I am overtaken by just how grand and modern it all is. Vaguely I am reminded of Mr. Grey's office, but the lighting is more colorful and quiet music plays in the distance.

"Holy shit, Nora. Look at this place!" Carter's eyebrows are lost in his hairline and it makes me laugh.

"I'm looking. Peter really knows how to throw a party."

"Alright, I'll go find your sugar daddy and you go fetch us some drinks, deal?" Carter smirks down at me and I slap his arm.

"You're terrible." I joke and turn towards the bar. As I make my way there I am amazed by how crowded this all is and I note idly that most of the people here aren't even looking at the art. Everyone is talking and laughing and drinking. I roll my eyes.

Sometimes I love this lifestyle and sometimes I find it devastatingly pathetic.

Finally I manage to curl my way around some well dressed men and catch the attention of the bartender. I order two Vodka Martinis, sure that Peter will put it on his tab.

"Miss Smith. Pleasure to see you here."

I gasp and turn around. Grey eyes are watching me alight with amusement. His face is darker than usual under the poor light and he has a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Mr. Grey."

"I see you made it here safely." He's leaning against the bar now and I have the nagging urge to brush my hands through his unkempt hair. I am silently observing that he shows no hostility over what happened this morning.

"I did, thank you for your touching concern, Mr. Grey." And suddenly I realize I feel so much more bold knowing my job isn't at stake anymore.

His eyes narrow slightly. _Oh yes - my "smart mouth"._

"You didn't come in today." He says simply.

_Wait what? _"You made it quite clear I don't belong at GEH anymore."

"I wasn't aware I did. As I recall, you ran off before I could say anything else."

I gawk at him. Is he being serious? "You mean you didn't fire me?"

"Not unless you want to be fired." He says smugly, and I think he's stifling a grin behind his index finger. _Oh no... He's doing that thing with his mouth again._

The Vodka Martinis arrive and I chug down the first one, uncaring that my gorgeous, controlling boss is standing right next to me. It runs down my throat and chills me and it's a welcome awakening.

"You shouldn't drink so hastily, Nora."

I turn and look at him and he's gazing at me impassively, as if he expects me to take his order without thought. _Why should he care?_ Then, in a moment of thoughtless brazenness, I chug down the other - never leaving eye contact. I almost want to laugh as I see his jaw set and his eyes narrow so viciously it could scare a bear. He wants to do something outrageous, I can tell, but he's holding back and slowly losing patience.

And suddenly I am overwhelmed and flooded with guilt. I'm not sure why or what exactly I'm guilty for, but I know that I have defied him. I've disappointed him and the feeling of it makes my bones ache. The feeling is vexatious and haunting - so alien it makes me feel astonishingly uncomfortable. I realize my head has dropped and the contrition I feel is unmistakably obvious.

Peeking up from under my lashes, I realize he has also noticed my reaction. Once again the gears are turning in his head and I am both terrified and delighted to know what he's thinking.

"Nora, look who I found!" Carter chooses then to burst through the crowd, dragging a cool and collected Peter McQueen along with him. He's dressed in an expensive, charcoal tux and looks completely smashing for a man his age. He makes me proud.

Carter's eyes set on Mr. Grey and immediately he stops. I blink a couple times and recollect myself before plastering a smile on my face, "Peter!"

"Nora, sweetheart, it's so nice to see you. I'm so glad you called."

I move toward him, wrapping my arm around his and dragging him toward the bar. "Me too. Peter, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Mr. Grey is now watching Peter with hard look. I can tell he's conflicted about something as he watches the older man's movements calculatingly. "Peter, this is Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"A pleasure to meet you." Peter extends a hand and Mr. Grey doesn't miss a beat as he takes it wordlessly. "I see you have excellent taste in the people you hire. Nora here is an incredible girl."

"Mr. McQueen, thank you for inviting me." Grey says smoothly, although I can sense the irritation in his set jaw.

"Of course, how could I not?"

Mr. Grey looks back to me with eyes beckoning and in that moment I know he wants Peter gone. All my thoughts of running back to Peter are gone in a flash. Christian Grey has his hooks in me too deep for me to be thinking of anything else but him.

Carter notices my expression and comes to my rescue.

"Mr. McQueen, do you mind showing me around? I just love art and - stuff." He smiles and Peter gleams at him with oblivious green eyes. I make note to thank Carter later.

"Of course." McQueen turns to me, gazing at me warmly and part of me lightens up because of it. He really is a great man.

"Nora, my dear." Taking my hand he places a kiss on my knuckles. Out of the corner of my eye I think I notice a sneer from Mr. Grey, but I'm not sure.

"Mr. Grey," and with that, Peter nods and is whisked away by Carter, disappearing amongst the sea of people.

I look to Grey, and he's gazing at me with something darker than I've ever seen. His pupils have visibly dilated and I can tell he's trying hard to calm his breathing. I'm not sure if his reaction is out of anger or something else.

_Oh my._

Alright, I admit it. I want him. I want Christian Grey served to me on a silver platter, oiled down with an apple in his mouth. In this moment I can feel the alcohol sink into my system and cloud my mind and suddenly all my senses are zeroed in on him. This isn't good, I know that, but my head is so jumbled that I'm not sure I really care. My entire body feels like a magnet and I'm drawn to him so obsessively that it should shame me - but it doesn't. I am wholly acceptant of the fact that I would give up every aspect of my life for him.

So before I make anymore rash decisions, I turn on my heel and stomp out. I'm not about to throw even my terrible excuse for a career down the toilet because of my undying need to fuck my boss. There is no way I can have a relationship with someone that I work with - let alone answer to.

I quickly message Carter that I'm taking the Porsche home and that he can hitch a ride with Peter. I know it's selfish but if I stay much longer I know I won't be pleased with my decisions tomorrow.

Making it to the parking lot, I scan down the rows in search of my car. There's a voice calling my name and I realize it's Mr. Grey-he's followed me out.

"Nora, where are you going?" He says in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I put my head in my hands, hoping the darkness will clear my senses. "I need to leave."

I turn and continue walking down the lot, attempting to tune out the callings of Mr. Grey behind me. Weaving through the cars I spot my 2011 Porsche Boxster and I gasp. There's a large truck attaching a long chain to the front of my car.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I yell and I run head long towards the burly man in a blue jumpsuit. He turns around and regards me with a lazy expression.

"What does it look like we're doing? Towing a car."

"That's my car."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your tags are expired."

"Are you kidding me? You choose now of all times to take it?" I run my hands through my hair and attempt to reign myself in. How did I not notice my tags?

"What's going on?" Mr. Grey appears at my side and I look down at my shoes - he is the last person I need to be talking to. _I can't believe this is happening. _

"My tags are expired and they're towing my car." I mutter ashamedly.

He pauses for a moment but I don't look up to see his expression. "Do you have any way of getting home?"

"I suppose Peter could take me." I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly realizing just how cold it is. The sky is pitch black and I notice a few stars a making an appearance. Ghosts of rain drops begin to fall and I shuffle on my feet uncomfortably.

Christian scoffs. "I'm taking you home, Nora."

"What?"

"Come." He says, taking my hand and leading me back toward the gallery. I smile and stare down at our joint hands. _I'm holding Christian Grey's hand. _I want to squeal and jump around like a teenage girl but instead I move closer toward him, hungry for warmth in the cold autumn rain.

He's typing something into his Blackberry and holds it to his ear.

"Taylor," he snaps, and that's all he says before a sleek black Audi R8 pulls up next to the sidewalk a moment later. _Who's Taylor?_

Letting go of my hand, he opens the back door. "Get in."

I do so obediently and soon I see Christian slide into the seat next to mine. I try to say something but it suddenly hits me just how exhausted I am. We begin to drive and I hear the muffled voice of Christian over the grogginess of my mind and soon I am entranced by the lights that shine across Seattle, slowly slipping away into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**That's that. In this story I've decided to make Christian a really nice guy and drive drunk girls home just because he is just THAT nice... I mean, it's not like he's going to proposition her with some freaky BDSM contract, right?**_

_**...right?**_


	4. Contingency

_**Not completely 100% absolutely pleased with how this chapter came out but then again, I doubt I'll ever be happy with it so...**_

_**Once again... CHRISTIAN FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ANASTASIA AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**(Do I have to write a warning every time?)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **

**Contingency **

I am awoken by the early morning light sinking into my eyelids. For a moment I am completely at ease, wrapped up comfortably in exceptionally soft sheets until the memories of last night come reeling back in. I sit up and notice I am not in my apartment. It's a large room, completely white with what seems to be a walk in closet and a small bathroom. The window to my right overlooks the view of Seattle in all its morning glory and I lay in an extremely plushy king sized bed. I lean over, noticing a glass of orange juice on the table next to me and I chug it down graciously. It pours down my throat in an icy sweep and frees me from my grogginess.

I yawn.

Suddenly it occurs to me that I have no idea where I am. I remember Christian helping me into a black car and falling asleep, but everything else is fuzzy. Holy shit. Am I in Christian Grey's apartment? I shuffle out of bed, glancing down and seeing that my outfit has changed into expensive silk night shorts and a matching camisole. They're a lovely shade of blush and I can't even imagine how pricey they are. _Wait... Who undressed me last night? _

I walk to the door and wearily make my way down the stairs of the extravagantly sized apartment, stopping to fix my hair in the hallway mirror. Passing through the main living area I see a large leather couch and a beautiful piano settling near the ceiling high windows. For a moment I contemplate sitting down a playing something, but then again I have no idea whose it even is. Finally I reach the kitchen and am met with a pretty older blonde woman.

Immediately she notices me and smiles warmly. "Hello, you must be Nora."

"I am. And you are?" "

Miss Jones. I do the cooking and cleaning around here for Mr. Grey."

I nod awkwardly and sit down on one of the kitchen stools. "I'm sorry, but could you tell me exactly where I am?"

Miss Jones looks at me a bit puzzled for moment. "This is Mr. Grey's apartment in Escala."

"Escala?" I say, my mouth hanging open. "And where is Mr. Grey this morning?" "

He's in his office, he should be down shortly. What would you like for breakfast?"

I blink. "Er - I'm not sure. Anything, really." I say, mostly because I'm still trying to take all this in.

"Eggs and bacon?" She asks.

"Sure."

I'm in Christian Grey's apartment in Escala, wearing silk pajamas, and having a woman make me breakfast. What a change from last night. I wonder how Carter is doing - he's probably freaking out and wondering where I am.

I hastily make my way back up stairs to grab my phone, returning within minutes.

"Holy fuck, Nora?" Carter sounds exasperated.

"Hey."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been having a panic attack."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

I glance up at Miss Jones and see her scrambling around the kitchen. Sighing, I slide off the chair and move toward the large windows and stare out over Seattle. "I'm in Christian Grey's apartment."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Did you fuck?"

I laugh. "Good god, no. I fell asleep in his car and he must have brought me back to his place."

"Nora, you don't think he - you know."

"Of course not!" I scoff at him. How could he even think that? I would have noticed.

"Just checking. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check in with you later."

"Stay safe, Smith."

"Yeah, yeah."

I hang up and when I turn around I am faced with an impassive Christian Grey. He looks exquisite as usual with his unbuttoned white linen shirt and grey dress pants. Very, very nice grey pants. They really do look very nice on him. "Mr. Grey."

"Who was that?" I raise my eyebrow at him, "Carter Knox, my friend from the gallery last night."

He stares at me before asking, "is he your boyfriend?"

My eyebrows raise. _Whoa, where did that come from? _"No, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that Carter is very much gay."

He nods, seemingly pleased with my answer. "How are you feeling this morning, Miss Smith?"

"Puzzled." I say simply and make my way back to the kitchen. He doesn't really expect me to fall into his palm without explanation, does he? After a beat he joins me at the counter. I note that Miss Jones has subtly crept from the room and laid our breakfast out before us. It looks utterly delicious and I dig in without thought.

"What are you puzzled about exactly?" He's watching me with a pleased expression and I'm not completely sure why.

I stare at him with wide eyes and swallow. "Oh-so many things. I don't know where to start."

"Try." His lips twitch up at the ends and he turns to begin eating.

"First, where are my clothes?"

"Miss Jones took them. Although the dress looked lovely on you I doubted you wanted to sleep in it." Now he's flirting with me? This man is all over the place.

"So you thought you'd undress me instead." I smirk, thinking I wouldn't be all to opposed to that idea under different circumstances. He looks at me and I think he's trying to hide a smile.

"Careful, Miss Smith." He warns.

"Sorry." I put my hands up in mock relent. "Second, we never really resolved the whole - you creeping in on Anastasia Steele's window yesterday morning."

Christian stops his fork mid air and I notice his jaw set. He puts it down, turns to me, and shakes his head in mock exasperation. "That mouth on you."

_Yes, yes - my smart mouth. _

"What can you do?" I shrug with a smile. He stares at me like he's thinking of some inside joke, eventually hardening his jaw and giving me a serious look. His eyes are glazing over with an emotion I can't quite place - guilt? Contrition?

"Ana is someone I was involved with a few months ago. I go over to check on her every so often."

_Nice try, Grey._

"Meaning she's an ex-girlfriend you haven't gotten over yet so you run to her place every morning in hopes you'll see her, right?" He glares at me with cold grey eyes.

"I studied psychology for 4 years. I was top of my class - I know these things." I wink.

Christian's brows knit together and he huffs. "I'm aware of that."

_Right - I work for him_.

"Do you have someone to talk to about all of this?" I take a mouthful of egg. "This is something a therapist should have a go at."

"I do. However he is currently - preoccupied." He's not looking me in the eye as he eats, and I know I've lost him. I change the subject.

"Lastly, I'd like to know exactly why you chose to bring be here." His brows perk up and I am aware I now have his interest. He turns back to me, his eyes blazing with a look similar to the one that had me fleeing from the gallery last night. I look around and realize I have no way out. I don't even know how we got in last night. Was that his intention? This way I couldn't make a quick escape?

"I couldn't get into your apartment." He says.

"You could have woken me up."

"That would have been rude."

"Bullshit." I say in light challenge.

Christian stares at me with a strained expression and it's obvious he's holding back. He wants to do something but it kills me that I don't know exactly what. After a beat he sighs. "I have a proposition for you, Miss Smith."

_Uh, what?_

"What kind of proposition?" I ask wearily.

"Later." He shrugs. "First, I think I'd like to get to know you better."

I snort. "You've already seen me half naked, I don't know how much farther you can go."

"I think I do." Christian's gazing at me with dark eyes and immediately I feel a rush of heat shoot down my body. He's derailing me, and suddenly I am very much aware of how little clothing I am wearing.

Then, as if he is reading my mind, he speaks. "I like those pajamas on you."

"I like them too." I say because I'm quickly losing my train of thought under his taunting gaze.

"There all yours, Miss Smith." I get the feeling he's talking about something else, but I'm lost as to what.

"Thanks." I swallow and grab my clean plate, "are you finished?"

He nods and I grab his as well, padding over to the sink I wash them off. "You don't have to do that, Nora."

"I know." I smile back at him and he's watching me intently. Finishing quickly, I reach for the coffee pot and pour myself a cup. I am amazed at how at ease I feel here.

A proposition, then? My curiosity is piqued. But this man is a stack full of mysteries, and anything proposition he has can't come from any form of normality. If I go down this path, I know there is no returning to regular life with Carter and his terrible T.V. shows. This is my last chance to turn around and walk out of this man's life and have a chance at going a different route. Inwardly I sigh - knowing full well that that isn't true. Christian Grey had me the second he laid eyes on me.

"So," I lean over the counter, briefly observing his eyes trail downward for a beat. My eyebrow raises, "what would you like to know?"

He stares at me for a moment, contemplation written on his face as he scratches his chin. "What are your parents like?"

I exhale. "You really get into it, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Inwardly I groan because the look he is giving me mixed with the sound of his voice makes my insides melt. I can feel my palms get sweaty and I stare down at them, attempting to clear my head. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't feel this strongly about a man I know nothing about. But my mind is intoxicated by him and it's enjoying every second that it spends under his thrall.

"My mother lives somewhere on the east side. We don't really talk."

"How come?" He inquires.

I glare at him even with full knowledge I'll tell him anyways. "She's not the warmest person in the world - that's all there is to it. My dad is in Lincoln City and I visit him every so often."

"So you're close with neither of your parents?"

"I suppose not." I walk from behind the kitchen island and back to the stool next to his. The more uncomfortable this conversation becomes the more drawn to him I seem. It's such an illogical disposition but I don't take the time to figure it out.

"My father was the one who told me to go into something more sophisticated. Photography was a useless skill, he said." I cringe at the memories my words stir up, but push them back into the corner of my mind they've been sitting for years. _Not now_.

"You like photography?"

I look up at Christian, pleased to see his expression is infused with curiosity.

"I do."

He hums a sound of recognition and gazes at the wall in thought. Occasionally he'll lick his lips or rub his chin and all I do is sit and watch. Not many people get the opportunity to just observe Christian Grey drinking coffee in the morning, and somehow he still makes it look like the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Part of me says I wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday but I trash it before I let it make home in my head.

"Anymore questions? Unless, of course, you already did a thorough background check on me like you do with all your other employees."

After a beat he turns to me with a mixture of surprise and flickering amusement. "I may have done just that. Although, I will have you know it wasn't only because of your employment that I did so."

_Wait, what?_ What other reason could he have to do a background check on me? Is that even legal? _When you're a hotshot billionaire it is_.

My impatience has reached its limit, and although I have an inkling to do my own questioning of Mr. Grey, I make up my mind. "Alright, what is this proposition?"

"I'm not finished."

I groan. "We can do that later - and frankly, I'll be incapable of giving you my best answers until I know what the hell is going on." I'm staring at him directly in the eyes, intent on not backing down. Finally unveiling what this proposition is may bring some clarity to this mysterious man and that is something I will not hold out on.

Christian stares at me, I think a little taken back by my remark. Ultimately he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to reign part of himself in, and opens them.

"Come." He says, standing and holding his hand to me.

Momentarily I contemplate refusing him, but I know that would be a worthless notion and I place my hand in his. He leads me up the sleek staircase into his office. It takes on a similar theme to the one in GEH but I am no longer overwhelmed by it. I spent the night in his apartment, for God's sake!

"Sit." He orders.

I sink into the chair across from his and stare at him impatiently. For a moment I study him, noticing a crack in his demeanor and for a moment he almost looks nervous. He doesn't miss a beat, however, and quickly recovers. I look down at my hands and cross my legs, once again trying to shrink into myself. Part of me is terrified but another part is undeniably curious to see what his infamous proposition may be. I want to run, but I want to stay. I want to hide, but I want to see him. I'm a mass of walking contradictions when I am around him and it's such an exhilarating feeling. A feeling that I have never had the pleasure of experiencing and I only crave more of it.

I crave him.

Peeking up I see Christian is studying me intensely - gauging my expression. Slowly he leans forward and rests his elbows on the table.

"Well, Miss Smith, here is my proposition..."

* * *

_**Jee, I wonder. **_

_**I know this may seem like it's going a little fast (maybe? it's probably just me...) but there's a reason for everything, I assure you. Just remember this is a good 3 months after Ana and Christian and shit may or may not have happened in Christian's life during that span of time. It may seemed rushed but trust me... Mr. Grey is gon' take his sweet time. **_

_**Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
